


Age Regression / NSAP  Snippets(Drabbles)

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kirby - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chapter 1 Little Meta Knight Caretaker Dedede, Chapter 2 Little Roman Caretaker Logan and Patton, Chapter 3 Little Bucky Caretaker Black Widow, Chapter 4 Little Remus Caretaker Deceit and Patton, Chapter 5 Little Virgil Caretaker Patton, Chapter 6 Little Steve and Scott Caretaker Natasha and Bucky, Chapter 7 Little Crowley Caretaker Lucifer, Chapter 8 Little Crowley Caretaler Aziraphale, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: From random ideas to requests that didn't pass 1,000 wordsChapter 1: KirbyChapter 2, 4, 5: Sanders SidesChapter 3, 6 : AvengersChapter 7, 8: Good Omens





	1. Little Meta Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi there. I saw your request fic on ao3 and was wondering if maybe you could write a little meta knight and caretaker King dedede? Where meta knight drops and the king takes care of him and kirby finds out he has someone to play with. If not that's cool kirby is complicated.

After all Meta Knight had been though in life with being a star warrior, it had been King Dedede's idea for him to act like a toddler sometimes. It was nice, Dedede had given him a large cute blanket that he would wear it as his cape (which was a cute light blue blanket with the alphabet on it. He loved it, it was soft and made him feel utterly little. It was rather surprising how well King Dedede was as a caretaker. 

He was playing with his action figures while King Dedede was working. His door opened and he excitedly said “Dadada!” Looking up, it was not his caretaker but rather Kirby. “Poooooyo?” He said with a confused face. “K-K-Kirby my friend this is not what it looks like” Meta Knight stuttered. But, the pink creature waddled his way over to the toys laid out and sat down. “Poyo?” He asked his hand pointing at one of the toys. “You wanna play with me?” The masked creatured gasped. “Poyo yo!” Kirby said happily before grabbing one of the action figures. 

Finally he was done with some of his work, so Dedede went to check on his little one with some cookies, Meta Knight loved sweets. Opening the door he smiled “MK... what is Kirby doing here?” He asked seeing his little happily playing with the pink creature. Meta Knight babbling on about the scene they were creating with the action figures while Kirby added his thoughts though Poyos. “We're playing dadada! Kirby is ah gud playmate!” He said happily running up to hug his caretaker. “Poyo” The unwanted guest said shyly. “So he knows that you regress now?” The king asked petting his little. “Um, I dunno, Kirby wanted to play wif me though!” It was hard sometimes to tell what Kirby thought of things, but he seemed to not care about the fact he was an adult acting like a child. 

“You two can play, but if he's mean to you he's getting put in the dungeon” King Dedede said slightly in a joking tone, but it was clear it wasn't fully a joke. “Okay!” He giggled, Kirby had been staring at the cookies, and suddenly with a deep suck in the cookies were inhaled. “KIRBY!” The penguin yelled “It's okay dadada you can get more” Meta Kight giggle


	2. Grocery Store Wandering (Sanders Sides)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Little!! Roman!! And!! Cg's!! Patton!! And!! Logan!! They can be his mom and dad!! And if you want a prompt to write about them, you could have them go to the store and Roman walks like a big kid ( instead of sitting in the cart ) and tries to helps out, buttt he wanders off and Logan has to hold his hand and Roman's not too happy about it

“Noooo cart no cart” Roman whined as they got to the store. He had promised to be a good boy and not cause trouble while they were doing their errands. “It would be easier just for you to sit in the cart” Logan argued “Mama noooo I big boy help!” He argued. “Awe Lo it’s okay he can walk around and be our little helper” Patton said ruffling their little one’s hair. “Yah! I help!” With a sigh Logan just nodded. He knew it this would be far much more trouble than it was worth. Logan felt that he was too little to be walking around

At first it was going pretty well, Patton and Logan would tell him an item on the list and he would grab it! He felt like such a good helper! It was getting a little boring, that was when he noticed the toy isle. Shopping was kind of boring and he had been such a good helper. It felt like the list was going on forever! But, they did need lots of things after all they had a big big family. He started to walk ahead of them, of course he would come back when he was called over, he was a good boy after all. But, it was still terribly boring. Logan and Patton were looking at gardening supplies for some new seeds. It was so boring. He didn't care what they were talking about. He noticed the toy isle it looked a lot fun! 

All the toys looked so fun! He bounced on his heels as he looked at all the fun toys. Maybe he could get his Padre to get him something for being such a good helper! Mama was a lot more strict, but Patton might reward him for being a good boy! He wonder what he would he end up getting? Roman was so excited! He was being so well behaved! His caregivers were going to be so proud! He happily pet the stuffed animals 

Being grabbed made him shriek, “It’s just me” Being spun around he knew the recognized the voice it was just Logan. “Mama!” he sighed in relief. “You are not supposed to wander off!” the nerdy man scolded. “Sowwy Mama, I bowed” Roman said sweetly as Logan held his hand tightly. 

He whined trying to pull his hand free. “Padreeee Mama no give mes mah hand” Roman did NOT like this not one bit! “Lo is just trying to make sure our little prince doesn’t wander off and get lost” Patton cooed. “No lost Padre just lookin’ ah dah toys. Cuz I was ah good helper!” He tried to reason. "Well it's better if you just hold Mama's hand, just in case you accidentally wander we wouldn't wanna accidentally leave you at the store" The clear dad chuckled "Nooooooooo" Roman whined.

In the end he didn’t get a toy for being a good boy and Logan held his hand the rest of the shopping trip!


	3. Thunder storms, mama spiders and a little buckaroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think you could do little Bucky with Mama Nat? Something like Bucky being scared of thunder or fireworks?

With a boom of thunder there was a loud sob. Sighing Natasha got out of bed. Walking out of her room she went to the door that had an adorable sign that said “Buckaroo's room” she loved the sign. She made sure to open up the door very quietly, there was sobbing sounds. “Hey there my malysh” Natasha spoke softly, there was Bucky in his cowboy pajamas. He was still in his bed hugging his legs, shaking up a storm.

“It's okay, it's okay” She cooed, as another boom was heard out causing him to flinch and let out another squeak of fear. With in seconds of the red hair woman siting on the bed Bucky bolted into her arms. “Mammmaaaa” He sobbed “I know I know big bad thunder is scary huh?” Rubbing his back Bucky clung to her, crying into her chest. “Like b-b-bombs and and and guns” He sniffled. 

Natasha sighed she wished there was something she could do besides just trying to comfort him. “Wanna sleep in mama's bed tonight?” She offered petting his cheek. “Is ah big boy Mama” He mumbled “Even big boys can come to their mamas for comfort when they are scared-” “Not scared” Bucky quickly defended, he hated seeming weak. “Even when they aren't feeling good because of icky memories” Natasha corrected, her little hated people thinking of him as anything but a “big boy” and hated having people think he was scared.

Chewing on his lip Bucky looked up at her with hopeful big eyes. “If if Mama's scawed cause of the thunder I... I should spend dah night tah protect you and make sure you is okay” The little said with fake confidence. “I would love that, I don't like thunder myself and would love a brave cowboy to keep me company” The woman chuckled, picking her little boy up “I can walks” He whined, but he doesn't bother squirming to get down so she knew he didn't really want to be set down. It was all part of the show of him being a big boy

Putting Bucky on the bed she got into the bed “Malysh want mama to tell you a story?” She asked sweetly. “Uh huh mama” He mumbled cuddling closer. While he flinched every time thunder happen, after about 3 stories he had fallen back to sleep, safe in his caregiver's arms.


	4. Lil Remus Boo Boos, Nervous Dee and a Helpful Pat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ok!! So what if Remus gets hurt? He finally cuts his arm playing with knives and Deceit tries to help take care of him but he's just too upset. So he has to call in backup and gets Patton to help! Which I know Remus doesn't want, but maybe Patton and Remus can maybe fix their bond? After Remus gets all bandaged up he gets tucked into bed with Kitty. Another cute idea is just a day with them. Like Remus' little routine and what happens. And lastly: Deceit and Patton just talk about their kids 
> 
> I picked the more detail request, please only one request per ask

Remus knew he wasn't supposed to play with knives, not when he was little (which was almost always) but they were fun! Deceit claimed he could get hurt, but he never did so he didn't see the harm in using a knife to play as long as he didn't play mean for example hurting Kitty. He was pretending to make dinner like his Dee did. He was cutting imaginary veggies. He was very careful, just like his caretaker was when he made food! Humming he had finished cutting the “veggies” he was bored with playing cook. So he started swinging it around as if it was a sword. Giggling he couldn't help but think of his stupid brother. Suddenly he noticed red... he stopped swinging the knife around and noticed he had accidentally cut his palm...

It didn't hurt, not really. Remus wasn't sensitive to pain it was a big reason why he played so rough. The cut palm made him think of those movies in which witches cut their palms to summon a demon or something. So he happily swapped his game of pretend. The thought that he was bleeding and really should go to his caretaker didn't cross his mind. Specially since Deceit was busy right now he was trying to talk to the other sides for some reason. They were all stupid so he didn't know why. Something about an wedding. Remus didn't listen weddings were boring and stupid.

There was a loud sigh and a flop on the couch. “Rere” Deceit called out. Remus perked up, his daddy was home! He wasn't feeling that good. Happily running into the living room he hugged his caregiver tightly. But, pulling out of the hug he didn't see a look of love. But rather horror. “Baby boy want happen? Why are you bleeding?” The scaly side asked voice full of panic. He had been gone for like 50 minutes at most, he swore he had locked the knives. 

Guilt filled Deceit's stomach like bile. He shouldn't have taken so long, he was such a bad caretaker. If he was a better daddy his baby boy wouldn't be bleeding right now. He didn't know what to do his mind was so filled with self anger, he was self preservation it was his job to keep Thomas safe that included all his sides, MOST IMPORTANTLY it included his precious baby boy. This was why Thomas refused to listen to him. Why Thomas put everyone else before himself. Deceit was crap at his job!

Not knowing what else to do “Patton I need you” He whispered summoning the heart. Right away Remus growled ever so slightly and hid behind his daddy while the light blue side was confused “Why did you summon me?” Deceit never summon people he always came to them. “I need your help” He confessed shame filling his voice. “Rere please, I know you don't like Patton, but daddy needs his help fixing your boo boo” The scaly side explained his voice shaking. Both Remus and Patton could see how upset Deceit was.

“Okay daddy for yous” The green side said leaving from behind his daddy and showing his least favorite side his hurt hand. “Oh my well lets clean up the boo boo first” summon a wet cloth Patton cleaned up the wound revealing that it wasn't that bad. “it seems like the cut isn't big enough for stitches,” That did calm Deceit down a bit, the heart summoned some antibiotic cream “This is going to hurt a little” It didn't really hurt though, not Remus at least. Maybe if it was Virgil he would be tearing up and crying, but it felt like barely anything.

Finally Patton made a couple band aids appear “Pick the one you like kiddo” That made Remus feel a little happy, he liked having choices. He ended up picking the Oscar the Grouch themed band aid. “Thank you for your help” Deceit spoke softly, maybe Patton was the better caregiver maybe he wasn't fit to take care of Remus.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Remus pulling on his sleeve. “Dada I sleepy” He mumbled rubbing his eye. It was a little past the green sides normal bed time. After doing his little's bedtime routine of getting ready, Deceit tucked his baby boy nice and tight with Kitty of course. “I love you, know that baby?” He asked “Uh huh dada!” Remus cooed happily. “What do you think of Patton” The little hummed thinking. “Maybes nah as bah as I fought buhhhh I wuv dada da mostest” Half of Thomas' creativity said with a big yawn before dozing off

“You shouldn't beat yourself up, You wouldn't believe how many times Logan accidentally hurt himself” Patton comforted him as the scaly side left the green side's room. 

With a sigh Deceit looked at Thomas' heart with a small smile. “Thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't connect to any of my other Remus stories
> 
> My Tumblr: https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


	5. Patton helps Virgil get Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *wiggles in* What about,, little Virgil and caregiver Patton? Maybe Virgil is just having a rough day and needs to regress but,, won't,, and he needs Patton's help?

Big fat tears of frustration formed in Virgil's eyes. It had been a couple months, almost a year, since they had introduced age regression to help him with his issues. It had been Logan who had found about it while he was researching. It had really helped, specially with Patton's help. It hadn't been surprising at all that Thomas' heart had quickly took up the role of Virgil's caretaker. Logan also helped a lot with his research. Though it didn't come as naturally to him as Patton... and Roman well he was avoiding the purple side like the plague anytime he regressed. 

Today had been rough, Thomas had gone to a conventions. They were always hard on him, it was very stressful. He knew regressing would help, that it would be very comforting specially after Thomas had gotten him a stuffed black skeleton cat it was giant too! Super huggable and soft, but even his new friend didn't seem to be strong enough to break out of this funk. It made him feel even worse than the con had made him feel.

Patton came into the room and saw coloring books and toys thrown everywhere. There laid Virgil in his bed. Hugging his new kitty in tears. “What's wrong my spooky shadowling?” The light blue side asked sitting on the bed. “I feel real bad and and and I wanna regress but I can't! Nothing I do makes me feel better!” He exclaimed his face red from anger. “Shh it's okay come here” Patton cooed shyly Virgil crawled over to the other side.

Being pulled into a hug made him feel a little better. “My poor lil muffin, it'll be okay, your Padre is here now” He spoke gently as he rocked ever so slightly knowing that the motion was very soothing for really all the sides from what he could tell. “mmm” Virgil hummed that felt nice, his head rested next to Patton's chest allowing to feel and hear his heart beat, as well as making when he spoke feel weird in a pleasant way. 

Carefully taking away the skeleton kitty Virgil whined. Before Patton booped his nose with the kitty's nose. Making him burst into giggles. “Boop the snoot” The caretaker said in a utterly silly voice as he did it again causing more pearls of laughter. “You like your new kitty?” He asked letting the purple side take it back, there was just a small nod with a shy smile. “I told Thomas you would like it” Patton kissed the top of Virigl's head. 

“How are you feeling now?” The light blue side questioned “Betteh thank yoo Padre” Virgil said feeling much smaller and better than before. “Padre read me a story?” He asked timidly. “Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best I'm not the biggest fan of Virgil, that's why he's normally never the main focus of my stories, but I hope you guys like it


	6. Lil Scott and Steven's Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe ant man and Steve are Littles and Bucky, (and Natasha??) ,Is/are their CG(s)? Or some variation?? I just don't think there's enough little Steve and Scott out there

Natasha and Bucky had been planning on a play date for a while now. Now when Bucky took Steve as his little no was surprised. However Natasha and Scott had been a whole different thing. No one had expected them to hit it off like they did. Maybe it had to do with the fact Scott loved bugs (specially ants of course but also bees and moths and even spiders) and Natasha was the black widow. The two caretakers were rather excited for the two boys to finally have a playdate!

Scott was carrying his stuffed carpenter ant, it had been a custom plush Natasha got. When her little got it, he cried, because he was so happy to have a plush that reminded him of Ant-thony. He ended up naming it Ant-tonio since he didn't want to just give it Ant-thony's name. Most the time he just called it Tonio though. Natasha thought it was beyond adorable. Though everything her little did was adorable to her. Scott was nervous about his playdate since not many littles shared his love for bugs and they had a few accidents in the past where Scott ended up upsetting the other little due to his bug babble.

Bucky knew how much his little struggled with others due to his time issues. He preferred toys form the 20s to 30s. Though he would play with new toys. Electric toys were a big no, tv was barely something Steve really enjoyed. It wasn't that he was afraid of technology, he just preferred things from his childhood or when he was growing up in general. It was hard for other littles to understand why he wouldn't play with their remote cars or their singing toys. They would often find his toys kind of boring on the other hand. It didn't help that Steve would often want to play soldiers, but often times it would get pretty dark. But, back then World War 1 had just ended, little kids playing soldiers were common, and it wasn't all pretty. It probably didn't help that despite being a little Steve ended up serving. Bucky tried his best to keep an eye out and help Steve since he knew if he was playing soldiers any little thing could trigger him into having a episode. 

The first thing Scott noticed was how old and vintage the stuffed bear Steve was holding was. It was rather interesting On the other hand the technically older little noticed the wings that Scott was wearing. “Why'd chu got wings?” He asked breaking the ice. “Cause I'mmah bee look” He pointed at his yellow socks then his brown shortalls and lastly his yellow undershirt. “Bugs are weird” the blond hair little commented. Natasha sighed, she had hoped it was going to be different. “My favorite bugs are butterflies. Did you know that states have state insect just like they do with birds and flowers and animals?” Steve explained and the caretakers could see the bug obsessed little relax and gain just the biggest smile. “Uh huh! Like 17 states all have their's as the European honey bee! Buh sadly none of them have ants as theirs. Even tho ants are the bestest bugs ever” Scott said bouncing slightly. “What's his name?” The blond asked petting the stuffed ant's head “Ant-tonio and what's the bear's name? He looks weird in a cool way” Steve's eyes lit up. “This is 1st Lieutenant Theodore Bear and Papa got me him he was made long long time ago, but he was bought new. Papa used the cbee?” “Ebay” Bucky corrected in a chuckle. “Yah that” Steve said confident even though he had to be corrected. “Momma got Tonio made for me! Cause bug plushies are super duper rare” 

In the end the playdate went amazing, the two boys ended up playing a weird mixture of soldiers and bees, Scott thought Steve's extra nature was pretty funny but since they were “bees” it helped separate and keep it different enough that it didn't end up causing bad memories for the real solider to come back up. The two boys became best of friends and both them were just delighted to be accepted by another little even if they were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about Natasha or Bucky so I did my best I hope it's good enough <3


	7. The aftermath with Crowley and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey are you willing to do a good omens fic with Lucifer and Crowley.It would make my day 💕

“I'm not mad at you darling” Lucifer sighed, it had been a week since the apocalypse didn't happen and a couple days after Crowley barely managed to survive if they hadn't swapped places, he would have been dead. 

Big fat tears rolled down his face “Y-Y-Y-You tr-tr-tried to use h-h-holy wa-water on me-e-e” The red hair man sobbed. “No I didn't, I promised I didn't know their plans for your trial, darling. Even if I was cross at you, the most you would get is a time out. I will always care for you” Lucifer wasn't in his scary big form, but rather his normal looking human form. He had curly black hair with blond roots and blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than Crowley in this form.

As the fallen anger with larger wings came towards him he couldn't help, but flinch as he was hugged. “No matter what you did, I will always love you, you're my little curious angel” Lucifer cooed his wings wrapping around Crowley with ease. “D-Da-Da-Daddy” He burst into tears again wrapping around his arms and legs around the caretaker “couldah couldah dieeeeeeee and and and and” He sobbed into the king of hell's shoulder “Shh shh you're okay darling, I won't let any demon hurt you. If I had known what they were planning you know I would have never allowed it” He spoke calmly.

'Dah Dah Kisssh?” The yellow eye man requested in barely a whisper “Of course darling” with that he was given a kiss on his nose making Crowley giggle ever so softly “I sohwwy dada, buh I likes hoomans and their things” He mumbled “I know you do baby boy” Lucifer sighed “I should put you in time out for a very long time, but I won't” Sitting down on he fancy bed with the little in his lap still. “Fank ooo dada” he mumbled slipping his thumb in his mouth. “I love you darling” The first fallen angel said as his tickled Crowley's chin making him squirm ever so slightly. “Dada shtop” he whined “I'll never stop loving my snake even if he messes up his daddy's plan. Never ever” Lucifer cooed starting to tickle his stomach causing even more laughter.

After a couple minutes of being tickled he stopped leaving his little tiredly sucking his thumb. When he had learned that Crowley had been locked out of heaven for the crimes of being too curious it hurt a lot. He had known the younger fallen angel before even he fell. Lucifer had felt a connection with Crowley more than anyone else, both them were unfairly thrown out of heaven. They weren't like the others, they never wanted to fight in a war. They were wrongly punished. 

Suddenly Lucifer was pulled out his thoughts by a tapping on his forehead “Losh in thoughts?” Crowley asked tilting his head. “A little, about a little” He playfully said before tapping the red hair man's nose causing him to giggle softly. “Wuv yoos” He mumbled as his thumb was swapped out with his middle and index finger, chewing on them. “You're still upset aren't you?” Lucifer sighed “Noh” but with one look Crowley changed it “Lil” 

“Darling Darling Darling, what shall I do with you” The king of the underworld said playfully, he knew that Crowley loved it being called that which was why he was using that name. He could tell his little was quite upset, but he didn't know what he could do to make Crowley feel better. “Cuddless an' stowy?” His little gave him the adorable big eye puppy stare. “Fine come here you sneaky snake and I'll tell you a story about a very curious snake” That made him squeal happily clapping his hands. 

Laying down Crowley rested his head next to his chest playing with Lucifer's fingers as he started to tell him a silly story about a curious prince who went to a strange land. “. He listened before moving his caretaker's hand closer to him. Lucifer chuckled softly as he continued, when he felt Crowley starting to suck his fingers, it was very common when his little was feeling extra little or seeking extra comfort. His little hummed ever so slightly.

With in minutes Crowley started to snoring ever so softly. Lucifer stared at his little, and thought about the past few days. He was a little angry that the apocalypse didn't happen, but he was more angry that his baby boy was put in danger, the trail would never have been acceptable. In the end if Crowley really wanted earth and the humans to be fine, he would make sure none of the demons would try since his little snake had made it clear he loved earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/ give me prompts or ask me about my headcanons!


	8. Crowley's nightmares and Azirapale's Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello Just read ur fic with little Crowley and Lúcifer, can u write one with little Crowley and protective caregiver aziraphale? Ty (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

He had been quite brave though the not end of the world, from the fire to their trials. But, it had been quite hard on Crowley especially. While he seemed fine at first, but he had started acting rather odd. He was on edge skittish. But, then the nightmares started, Crowley wouldn't talk about them. All he would do was cling to his angel crying into his chest. Aziraphale would comfort the poor snake.

“Come on Crow talk to me” He spoke softly his white soft wings wrapped around the shaking demon, clutching his shirt as they sat on the bed. “You'll feel better if you talked about it” Suddenly the Demon's burnt black wings appeared aggressively flapping, it was very rare that Crowley ever showed his wings. “I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT” He yelled sobbing loudly.

The angel sighed what could he do? “My poor little snake” He spoke softly running his hand on the burnt wings. “Don't” Crowley whined flinching away. “I'm not going to hurt your wings I promise” Aziraphale told his partner gently. “It burns and hurts just like fire. Just like the books hurt from the fire. I I I thought you dieded in dah fire. It hurts it hurt. I don't like it I don't” The demon babbled on his wings shaking “I didn't die though, I'm okay” 

The fallen angel wrapped his long limbs tighter around the chubby angel. “I wouldah I wouldah been all alone” He cried. “I promise that will never ever happen” Aziraphale kissed Crowley's nose. “Never ever” The demon repeated softly. “Heaven and Hell can try to separate us, but I will never let that happen.”

Crowley couldn't fall back asleep, he pretended to. But, he was lost in his own thoughts. Cuddling up to his warm angel, his thoughts were all about the weird feeling he had felt when Aziraphale comforted him. He had felt this way before, longing desire. He remembered all the times taking care of Warlock how he wished it was him. But, it was stupid angels and demons didn't grow up, they were made as adults. It was wrong to feel this way, but he was never really right. Maybe maybe Aziraphale could accept him and take care of him like he secretly wanted to be?

It was hard telling the angel, the words felt awkward. But, he forced them out. He explained how he had these feelings for a long time, even before helping raise Warlock. Aziraphale listened and when he was finally done venting he smiled. “I would love to take care of you. You silly snake” The angel said opening his arms up for a hug.


End file.
